Ultra Rescue
by NucleoWolf
Summary: When Mahina is captured by Starlight, Kalā must travel across Ultra Space to save her from the clutches of the necrozma. Will the solgaleo succeed in saving his mate, or will the lunala be doomed to die as an energy source for the parasite? Rated PG-13 (T) for violence and... certain biological things.


**Alola everyone, welcome to my first _Pokemon_ fanfiction! Enjoy** **!**

 **This story is rated PG-13 (T) for violence and... certain biological things.**

 _ **Pokemon**_ **is copyrighted by The Pokemon Company and all related affiliates!**

* * *

It was a gorgeous spring afternoon in the Lush Jungle of Akala Island, as the sunlight shined through what it could of the thick canopy and the plants were swayed by a gentle breeze. Kalā the solgaleo causally strolled through the rainforest, admiring the scenery as he enjoyed the last few hours of sunshine.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kalā caught sight of a lunala eating the fruits that sprouted from the trees. The twitterpated feeling struck the solgaleo like lightning. _She is absolutely gorgeous_ , he thought as he started to approach her. _I want to court her,_ _and - I've never courted before._ Kalā stopped and took a deep breath as he tried to think it over. _OK, courtship is what you do to get a mate, so I need to show that lunala how I'd be the perfect sire to her cosmogs. But I want to form an emotional bond with her; I want to love her. I guess I should just introduce myself to her and see what happens from there?_

Kalā took another deep breath, and walked up to the lunala. The solgaleo stuttered as he introduced himself. "Alola... my... my name... is... is Kalā."

"Oh, alola Kalā, it's nice to meet you," The lunala greeted as she flew over to Kalā and turned her full attention to him. "My name is Mahina."

"Mahina... what a... a beautiful name...for a... a beautiful creature... like yourself. You... you are beautiful."

Mahina smiled. "Mahalo. You are pretty handsome yourself."

"Mahalo." _I think she is interested in me - it's now or never._ Kalā started courting Mahina. The solgaleo stood up tall, puffed out his mane, and gave out a mighty roar.

Mahina was receptive to his courtship display. "Do you know charm, because you're quite charming." The twitterpated lunala looked at Kalā with flirtatious eyes, then licked him on the cheek.

 _She likes me! She kissed me!_ Kalā heavily blushed and grinned goofily, which caused Mahina to giggle.

For the rest of the day, Kalā and Mahina roamed through Alola as they got to know each other better. As the weeks passed, the two ultra beasts spent an increasing amount of time together, courting each other and just generally enjoying the company of one another. One evening, they found themselves alone at the Lake of the Moone/Sunne on Ula'ula Island.

Mahina looked at the moonlight reflecting off of the water as she and Kalā wandered around the lake. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"It is," the solgaleo responded. "But you are even more lovely."

"Aww Kalā, you are so sweet!" The lunala gave Kalā a very flirtatious look before softly smacking his thigh with her tail and bolting off.

The solgaleo immediately understood the cue and started to playfully chase Mahina throughout the Lake of the Moone/Sunne. Once he caught her, she began to chase him, and they continued to switch roles during their game. Both of the ultra beasts felt lighthearted as they flew and pranced around, solely focused on each other and without a care in the world to anything else.

Once their game was over, Kalā and Mahina settled down by the edge of the lake to relax. The lunala romantically nuzzled the solgaleo's nose. "Kalā, I want to be your mate."

Kalā kissed her lips. "I want to be your mate too, Mahina."

"And I'm ready... for you to explore the dark side of my moon." Mahina lied down on her back, willingly exposing her vulnerable ventral side. "So that we can be mated."

The solgaleo smiled. "I am too." He began to passionately fondle the lunala as the light of the full moon shined down upon them.

* * *

 **This chapter is pretty much a prologue; Necrozma will make its debut in the next chapter. I've never written a major romance scene before, but I hope it turned out OK.**

 **For general clarifications about my _Pokemon_ fanfiction (such as grammar usage in regards to species names), please see the note in my user profile. **


End file.
